


we don't want eternity without you

by kunnskat



Series: OCs Through the Fandoms [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SI!Dean, SI!Dean Winchester, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: "Have you heard of the theory that belief makes something real?" he asks with a smile and she can only nod, still struck mute by a bundle of nerves. It's not every day you speak to the being you know is God, even if it's only (hah, what a joke, 'only' indeed) a God and not the God. Which, if she's honest with herself, is exactly what he's considered as by a lot of people. Like. A lot a lot.





	we don't want eternity without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more a prologue than a chapter, the next one will be longer

"Have you heard of the theory that belief makes something real?" he asks with a smile and she can only nod, still struck mute by a bundle of nerves. It's not every day you speak to the being you know is God, even if it's only (hah, what a joke, 'only' indeed) a God and not the God. Which, if she's honest with herself, is exactly what he's considered as by a lot of people. Like. A lot a lot. There's a Heaven and everything.

"A part of you believes we are real, just in a different universe, and so we are. Your very belief of our world existing and having multiple dimensions for every choice made is what created us. You aren't the only one to believe deep inside, and you aren't the only one to consider the multiverse a, well, a thing."

"Why am I here, then? Does this happen for all of those who believe?" there's so many theories racing through her mind, she's already got herself convinced she isn't. That there'll be a ton of people just like her wherever she's going and that nothing is going to make sense, but that she'll be fine with that because she won't be alone, right? 

"It does, just in other universes. Here I chose you, and only you. Maybe in another universe there are more of you in one place, but here and now I am creating a place just for you."

"Creating?" so she'll be her own person. She can live with that, though it'll probably get her killed after a while if she hangs out with the Winchesters like she'd like to. But she's going to be alone. If she's going to be so lonely then at least she can do some good before she inevitably gets herself dead all over again.

"In a way, yes. This world is a little bit different than what you'd consider canon, but the differences that'll come after will be of your own doing," he looks at her like she's his child, completely different from the kind but distant look he'd held before this moment, and it feels like it knocks the breath out of her even though she knows it doesn't. And she can't even explain herself.

"Oh. Well, alright. Afterlife would be kind of boring in my own world anyway," she tells him and ignores the flicker of something she can't name in his expression. She's not ready to hear about how he might've screwed her over somehow by bringing her here, maybe not giving her a choice at all. "Will I get to start from scratch?"

"In a way. I'm sorry," she almost wants to ask why he's apologizing, but she can't. He wouldn't tell her even if he'd had a moment longer with her and she doesn't want to know. Instead she smiles and says, "it's okay."

And then she opens her eyes to fire and heat and a racing heart. 

"I should be dead but I'm not, and that's okay, too," she tells herself even as she gets up, as she takes a quick look around and only pauses to snag the cute little teddy bear that had been on her bed with her before running through her doorway and following the footsteps of canon until she's outside the house with no idea of what to do next other than make an attempt at soothing the crying baby and wait for their dad to come for them.

The house keeps burning.


End file.
